Pokemon: The New Master
by quickstrike
Summary: This four plus year old story is my first attempt at a Pokemon fanfiction. It lead into my current book-in-progress, Pokemon:Trainers Day. Many elements are transfered from this to my newer book. Please R&R.
1. Kenny the Pokemon Trainer

Okay. Some of you may have read my other Pokemon story, soon to be a book. This is what started it. There are almost as many chapters written here as there are in my book but it just ends. I just quit. Most likely in favor of the early stages of the book. Anyway, here is my very first attempt at a Pokemon story which dates back to 1999-early 2000. Enjoy. And if you want to find out about the new Pokemon I made up and get a sneak peek at the next chapter, go to to see some of my earliest work on this stuff.

Quickstrike

**Kenny the Pokemon Trainer!**

Late one night in Palett Town, fourteen year old Kenneth Williams was watching a Pokemon match on TV, dreaming of becoming a Pokemon Master. In the morning he would go down to Proffesor Oak's mansion to tet his first Pokemon. He was watching a battle between a Gengar and an Onix when his Dad came in and said to turn off the TV.

"Do I have to Dad?" he complained.

"Yes Kenny, now go to sleep." His dad said. "You're usually in bed a long time ago. Now get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Alright. But don't expect me to be here instead of at Professor Oak's when you wake up!" said Kenny as he got into bed.

He thought he heard his dad say something else but he was already gone. He dreamed that he was going to get there first and get the best one, but then he remembered about Gary Oak, Professror Oak's bratty grandson. He didn't really care what he got as long as he got something. He was beginning to decide what to pick when his alarm went off. He woke up with a start and got his bag and shoes and ran out the front door as quietly as possible.

He had just reached the laboratory when Gary came streaking around the other corner. Surprised, they both sped up to get there first, Kenny made it just before Gary and ran up the walkway to the door.

Professor Oak greeted them both inside and showed Kenny around while they waited for the other trainers.

"And this is my jungle room, where I keep all of the Pokemon that I've captured." Explained Professor Oak.

Suddenly, they heard a Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call! Professor Oak reached into a slot in the wall and pressed a button. A big screen turned on behind them. Gary was on it.

"Hey Gramps! The other people are here and they're starting to complain! Come on!" he said.

"Alright, I'll be right there," said Professor Oak. "We'd better hurry."

When they got back, the room was full of relatives of the four trainers that had come to cheer them on.

"Alright everyone, settle down," yelled Professor Oak over the noise." Ok Kenny, since you got here first, you may choose first."

"Hey!" cried Gary. "I got here first!"

"Calm down, you'll get your turn." Professor Oak scolded.

Gary was still grumbling as the four pokéballs came up in the center of the table.

"Let's see," said Kenny. "I want to go easy but... Alright, I got it! I choose Squirtle!"

He picked up the pokéball and put it on his belt.

"Alright Kenny, here are your extra pokéballs and your pokédex. I've already preprogrammed one for each of you." Said Professor Oak.

"Ok, step aside people, I choose Charmander the most powerful of them all!" said Gary.

He grabbed his pokéballs and pokédex and went out the door. Kenny thanked Professor Oak and left to show his dad the Pokemon he got. He was thinking of where to go first when he saw Gary pop up in the road ahead of him.

"Hey, loser!" he said. "I challenge you to a Pokemon match!"

"Fine with me Hairy Oak." Said Kenny.

That seemed to make him mad enough that he could have shot steam out his ears.

"You little freak! You're mine! Charmander destroy him!" shouted Gary.

"Squirtle! Cool him off!" yelled Kenny.

Both Pokemon popped out of their balls and took up defensive positions. By now a small crowd had gathered to watch the new trainers battle.

"Squirtle Bubble attack, now!" said Kenny.

Squirtle blew a stream of bubbles at Charmander knocking it back into Gary. Gary set it upright and it moved forward a little. "Charmander, Scratch that stupid Pokemon!" screamed Gary.

"Squirtle, counterattack!" said Kenny.

Both Pokemon met in midair and went to the ground dazed. Squirtle finally managed to get up very slowly. But Charmander had taken Squirtle's shell to his head and had fainted.

"All right! I won my first match!" yelled Kenny jumping up and down. "Good job Squirtle!"

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Gary whined.

"You're such a sore loser Gary!" said Kenny. "I won fair and square."

Gary brought back his Charmander and stalked off cursing his bad luck.

"What a jerk." Whispered Kenny.

He picked up his bag, returned Squirtle, and started back home.

He was almost there when his dad came running up and lifted him off the ground in a big hug.

"How has your morning been so far?" his dad asked.

"Oh, it's been awesome dad! I got a Squirtle and my pokédex and I beat Gary in a battle!" said Kenny excitedly.

"Yes I heard about that from Professor Oak. He called to congratulate you on you first victory." Said his dad.

He hesitated looking at Kenny's face before saying. "I'm very proud of you Kenny. I know that your mother would have been too. She knew you would be good at this."

His dad left him to go into the house and Kenny sat on his favorite rock wondering what was wrong.

After five minutes his dad came out of the house with a big bag that his mother had put old memories in. He dug around in it for awhile and then pulled out a clear pokéball and several light green and white pokéballs.

"These were your mother's ultra balls and her master ball. The master ball contains the first pokémon she ever caught. She wanted you to have them when you were 10." Said his dad.

He handed the pokéballs to Kenny then gave him his little laptop.

"I want you to have this while you're on your journey so you can contact me whenever you can. Now I want you to call me as soon as you reach Viridian city alright?" his dad asked.

"Ok dad. I'll call you as soon as I see the City." Kenny agreed. "Thanks dad. I'll see you later."

He went into the garage and got his bike. He walked it to the end of the street with tears in his eyes and then got on and rode away.


	2. Viridian City Here We Come

Hi there! This is quickstrike with another chapter of your favorite posted to laugh at story! Anyway, you all should really go back into your folders(if you're like me and keep old stuff) and read some of your early work. Or work from more than four years ago. I promise you you'll get a kick out of it. As I was typing tonight's chapter of New Master I realized how bogus I made everything sound back then. I hope none of that transferred into Trainers Day... Ahem. Since I have no 'new' chapter for Trainers Day, here's the long awaited second chapter for New Master. (seriously, was anyone waiting for this? Hahahaha! Riiiight...)

**Viridian City Here We Come!**

The next morning, Kenny woke up to a wild Spearow going through his pack.

"Hey you stupid bird!" Get out of my food." He yelled as he jumped out of his sleeping bag. "Alright Spearow, I'm going to catch you. Squirtle, I choose you!"

He threw the pokéball close to the Spearow and his Squirtle materialized next to it.

Squirtle blew out a stream of bubbles that hit Spearow and toppled it back into a tree. The Spearow jumped up and began flying up and then swooping down to scratch Squirtle. Kenny pointed his Pokedex at it.

Spearow's attacks, number 3. Fury Attack. Causes little damage each swoop but causes considerable damage when finished.

"Squirtle, tackle it when it comes back in then spray it with water." Said Kenny.

Squirtle nodded and jumped up towards the incoming Spearow and hit with full force. The Spearow fell to the ground and Squirtle landed a little bit away. Then he squirted him with a little water to make him weaker. Kenny threw a pokéball and the Spearow turned to energy and got sucked into the pokéball. It bounced once, twice, and then made a ding and Spearow was caught.

"Yeah! We got Spearow!" yelled Kenny excitedly. "Good job Squirtle!"

"Squuirtle. Squirtle, Squirtle!" replied Squirtle.

They picked up the stuff Spearow had tossed and then started off. They stopped by a river to rest a few minutes later. Kenny pulled out a fishing pole and started to doze off when he saw a girl across the river pull a kid and his pokémon out of the water.

It was Ash Ketchum, the trainer he hadn't seen at Professor Oak's. He watched as he grabbed the girl's bike and rode off into the forest. Suddenly Squirtle pointed towards waterfall going into the river. A flock of Spearow came flying past, towards where Ash had gone. Kenny got up, put away his gear, and headed for some stepping stones leading across the river.

When he found Ash in a clearing, he hid in some bushes. He was standing tall with outstretched arms, yelling at the flock of Spearow. Suddenly his pokémon, a Pikachu, jumped up on his shoulders, pushed off, and did an enormous Thundershock that fried the whole flock.

When he awoke, the fried bike, Spearow, and Ash were gone. Kenny decided to see what was in his third pokéball so he brought out his other pokémon to watch.

"Squirtle, Spearow, come out!" commanded Kenny, "Pokemon I choose you!"

He threw his last pokéball to the ground and orange energy came out and formed...

"Air, air, Dragonair." The pokémon growled.

"Oh my gosh! It's a Dragonair!" cried Kenny. "Thanks mom and dad. All right, let's go to Viridian City!"

He returned his pokémon and rode off towards the city. When he got there, there was an alert about pokémon thieves breaking into the Pokemon Center. Kenny just got within sight of the Center when it blew sky high.

"Wow! I wonder what happened?" said Kenny. "I guess I'll have to heal my pokémon with potions."

Kenny rode towards Viridian Forest.

"All right, now it's time to catch some bug pokémon!" said Kenny.

When he was sure he was in enough that he'd find pokémon, he got off his bike and set up camp. While he was gathering wood for a fire, he spotted someone walking towards him. He ran back to his camp and started making his fire. He just got it started when a weird looking kid jumped out at him with a sword. He almost jumped out of his skin.

"Who are you?" Kenny asked after he got up.

"Greetings. I am Samurai. I hear there are four new trainers here from the town of Palett. If you are one, prepare for battle!" said the kid.

"Perfect. Now I can test my pokémon. You're going to be sorry you challenged me!" said Kenny. "Spearow, I choose you!"

He threw out the ball and his Spearow was sent out.

"Pinsir, crush him!" said Samurai.

Samurai's Pinsir came charging up to tackle Spearow but Spearow flew high. Pinsir jumped up and slammed into Spearow. Spearow fell to the ground in pain.

"Oh, no." said Kenny. "Spearow return."

Spearow gladly went into the pokéball.

"Squirtle, go!" yelled Kenny. "Squirtle, tackle that Pinsir!"

Squirtle jumped at Pinsir, pulled in his head, arms, and legs, then smashed into Pinsir's head. But Pinsir wasn't through yet.

"Pinsir Vicegrip." Said Samurai.

Pinsir tried to catch Squirtle but was too slow. Squirtle came back with another tackle and started to crack one of Pinsir's horns. Finally, Pinsir caught Squirtle between his horns and tried to crush him.

"Uh, oh. Squirtle's in trouble." Thought Kenny. "Squirtle! Use bubble now!"

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" said Squirtle.

Squirtle blasted Pinsir with suds at close range. Pinsir let go but Squirtle kept squirting.

"Enough! Pinsir return." Called Samurai. "You have won the match. This time. But we will meet again."

With that, Samurai returned his pokémon and left for the forest. Kenny called back Squirtle and stared at where his challenger had been. Then he remembered why he was here: To catch more pokémon!


	3. Prepare For Trouble!

Howdy everyone! Guess who's back? That's right, the always loveable, sometimes hated, once-in-a-while halfway decent quickstrike is here! I have finally shuffled off the last dust from the past semester and have a new (to you) chapter for New Master! Yeah, I know, you want Trainers Day, but that's on its way. The good news is, I should be halfway done with the next chapter by now. More good news, I've decided to undertake a new story as well! More information is coming with the next chapter of Trainers Day so stay tuned. It's going to be one bumpy ride this spring...

**Prepare for Trouble!**

For the next week, Kenny stayed in Viridian Forest training his Pokemon. Squirtle had just learned Water Gun and Spearow and Dragonair were gaining experience as well.

Every day at seven, they would wake up, eat, and take a jog around a nice little clearing Kenny had found. He was also adding to his pokédex. He had seen a Beedrill, several Caterpie, and a couple of Nidoran. He probably could have caught most of them, but he really wanted stronger challenges.

Not that he didn't like training pokémon, he just wanted different types.

One day he was taking a jog with his pokémon when he heard music and two dark shapes came out from behind the trees. Then he heard:

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

Then they both stepped out.

"Jessie!"

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Then a pokemon popped out.

"Mee-owth! That's right!" it said.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Kenny.

"Who are we? Why, we're Team Rocket of course." Said Jessie. "Now hand over your Dragonair!"

"No way you creeps! This was my mom's!" shouted Kenny.

"Do we care James? Meowth? No, I didn't think so. Hand it over kid, or prepare to battle!" said Jessie.

"Alright. Squirtle, let's teach these guys a lesson!" said Kenny.

Squirtle walked up from behind Kenny, ready for battle.

"Spearow! Dragonair! Return." Said Kenny as they went into their balls.

"Koffing, sludge it!" yelled James as he threw a pokeball.

"Koffing!" said the pokémon.

The Koffing spat poisonous goo towards Squirtle and covered his whole shell.

"Squirrrtle." Squirtle said nervously.

"Squirtle! Wash it off with Water Gun. Then spray Koffing!" yelled Kenny.

Squirtle nodded weakly and sprayed himself clean. Then he blasted Koffing backwards into a tree.

"Keep squirting Squirtle!" said Kenny.

"Koffing return." Growled James.

"I won! Now leave me alone." Said Kenny in triumph.

"Not quite yet little twerp." Said Jessie. "Ekans, attack!"

She threw out a ball and out came the orange energy that formed an Ekans.

"Ekans, poison sting." Said Jessie.

Ekans lunged towards Squirtle before Kenny could react. It began stinging Squirtle.

"Oh, no. Squirtle's in trouble." Whispered Kenny. "Squirtle, return!"

"Do you surrender?" said the Meowth.

"No way! Dragonair, go!" said Kenny with new confidence.

He had trained his pokémon well. Battling themselves and other pokémon. He wasn't going to give in yet. Hw would do it for his mom and dad.

"Dragonair, use your wrap!" said Kenny smiling.

Dragonair reached Ekans in seconds and wrapped him into a ball. Ekans struggled to break free but couldn't move.

"Ekans! Use Glare, now!" yelled Jessie.

"Dragonair, watch out for the head!" Kenny yelled louder.

Ekans tried to get his opponent to look at his eyes but he just exhausted himself even more. Finally he was too tired to move.

"Now I win. Take your pokémon and leave me alone!" said Kenny.

"No way you little brat!" said James. "Your pokémon are ours!"

"I don't think so! Squirtle, go! Blast these rockets to the moon." Said Kenny.

Squirtle popped out and lined up with Team Rocket.

"Uh oh." Said Jessie.

"It's going to…" cried James.

"Spray us outta here!" finished Meowth.

Squirtle let loose a powerful stream of freezing water that blasted Team Rocket away.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all said before they made a little ping in the distance.

"Weird." Said Kenny. "All right guys, I think we need a break today. Let's go down to that river by Pewter. Maybe Spearow and me can go fishing while you guys rest from your battle."

"Squirrrtle! Squirt, Squirtle!" said Squirtle rejoiced.

Kenny could tell Dragonair felt the same so when they reached the river he let them play in the water. Of course they thought they were helping him by diving under water to look for pokémon.

"H-hey I thing I caught something!" Kenny shouted excitedly. He reeled in his line to find a Poliwag hanging on to the end.

It was actually pretty small. Even for its kind. But Kenny pointed his pokédex at it while pulling it ashore.

Poliwag. The Tadpole pokémon. Its newly grown legs prevent it from running. It appears to prefer swimming to trying to stand.

And the pokédex switched off.

"All right! I gotta get it." Said Kenny. "Spearow, go! Peck attack."

Spearow came flying down to attack. It swooped in to get Poliwag and nailed him. Poliwag went tumbling towards the forest.

"Alright, it should be weak enough to catch it." Said Kenny. "Pokeball, go!"

The pokéball flew through the air and smacked Poliwag on the head. It cried out towards the water as it was sucked into the ball. The ball wiggled and bounced as Kenny and his pokémon watched and then stopped. The red light on the pokéball went off and Poliwag was theirs.


End file.
